Grace
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: 3 Super powerful half bloods is to mug for miss Julia Grace. She gives her son Jason to Hera, watches over Thalia, and gives her second born up for adoption... So little Percy knows himself to be one person, when he is everything else... And how will he react to this sudden revelation? Will he accept his family? Or will out favorite demigod refuse to accept the truth? Rated T.


**New story!**

**Hurray! **

**Well, for you guys... I adore writing, but I am sinking under pressure. **

**And BTW, for the people filling up my PM inbox telling me to update "Secrets" and "The Magic", shut up! Normally, I wouldn't say it, but seriously, every girl has her limits! I'm facing a block! But don't worry! I plan on updating one of them very soon...**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

**Prologue:**

8 year old Thalia was holding on to her little brothers.

2 year old Jason, and 3 year old Percy.

She was afraid to let them go.

Her mother, Julia Grace, was a drunken bitch, who didn't care about her. She couldn't be sure what to expect.

A while later,

Her mother walked over to them. "Thalia, give me your brothers, and to get the picnic basket. We will wait for you over there. No questions."

Reluctantly, she went, with a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her she would never see her siblings again.

-LINE BREAK-

"Are you Sally Jackson?" Julia asked. The woman nodded. "I'm Julia. You are clear sighted, aren't you? You see things others can't. Cyclops, women in the water, dragon ladies." She nodded, "My mother used to tell me of Greek mythologies. This all sounds like it." She nodded, smiling slightly at the women's cleverness. "They are indeed real. And I need your help. I have 3 demigod children. Monsters are going to be coming, and I can protect them. This is my son, Perseus. Raise him. Please. I have someone to care for my son Jason, and I will watch Thalia. But please. Promise me you will keep him safe." Sally looked at the small boy with sea green eyes, as he watched her with interest from his mothers arms. "I promise. Who is his father?" She sighed "I cheated on Zeus with Poseidon. His father is Poseidon. Oh lord help me." She sighed. Thanking Sally, she hurried off to meet Hera.

-LINE BREAK-

"Mom, where is he?" Thalia asked frantically. "Mom where's percy?! God! What did you do to him!? Where is my brother?" She began to yell. "Which brother?" Her mother asked, rather snappishly, as she was trying to cover up the despair she felt. "I just told you! Percy!" She realized what she was saying, and looked around for her youngest brother "WHERE ARE THEY?!" She shrieked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU EVIL BITCH?!" She started pounding on her mothers side, as she was being dragged away, and had no access to anywhere else.

"They're gone, Thalia. Hera claimed one, and the other is in the hands of another. Jason is good as dead." She stopped struggling, and let tears stream further down her face. "Where is percy? What happened to him?" "He is in the hands of another women. One more capable than me." It took her a minute to understand the meaning, before she glared hatefully at her mother, tears falling faster than ever. "You gave him up? You let some strange women adopt him?" She glared at her daughter, and snapped at her to get in the car.

Thalia would never forgive her.

She knew it.

But maybe it was better.

Maybe it was best if she never knew the truth.

None of them needed to know who she really was.

-TIME SKIP-

-After the Quest for the Fleece-

They ran up to the hill, to see two girls, surrounded by campers. One fallen, unconscious, and the other watching in shock.

Percy didn't know why, but the fallen girl seemed so familiar. He felt the need to help her, so he rushed to her side.

"Why are you just standing there?" He yelled at the crowd. "She needs help! Ambrosia, Nectar, something!" But no one moved.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dying." She said, "the tree. Sick." He didn't understand what she saw, but he decided to calm her "It's alright. You're gonna be fine. I'm percy Jackson. Who are you?" She ignored his question.

"Percy?" She asked, sitting up right, before tackling him in a hug. "Percy! She told me you were as good as dead! Is Jason here to?" He felt a pang in his head at the mention of the name, and saw an image of a 3 year old him playing with a little blond boy.

"Who are you?" He asked, pushing her away. He face fell "You don't recognize me, do you? You never heard a word of me before camp. You never knew I existed. Am I right?" Not waiting for an answer, she sighed "Im Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Your sister."

His sister.

Sister?

He was an only child.

His mother had been with Zeus?

A million questions ran through his head, but all he could do was back away.

"No." He said aloud, his voice strained. "Impossible. I would know if I had a sister. My mom would tell me. I'm afraid you've made a mistake." Without waiting for an answer, he ran off towards the beach.

-LINE BREAK-

Annabeth found Percy standing on the pier, starring out at the sea, the wind blowing through his hair.

She couldn't help but think how cute he was.

"It's impossible." He said, his eyes still on the horizon. "I would know if I had a sister." She walked up beside him. "It's not inconceivable, percy. You two really look alike. It's not unheard of that demigods have different godly parents but the same mortal parent. Only a lot if the time the god who had a child with her first kills the mortal." He turned to glare at her "Thanks Annabeth. It really makes me feel better to hear that now my mother might be killed just because I was Bo..." He faltered.

Zeus had sent echidna after him.

Had it been because his mother went and had an affair with Poseidon?

"Where is she?" He asked abruptly. Annabeth pointed to the direction of the forest, so he ran, full speed ahead, to find the girl that might just be the key to all the answers.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy found her, sitting on Zeus's fist, tears streaming down her face. The moment he stepped into the clearing, she spun around, a spear in her hand.

When she saw who it was she lowered it. "Sorry." She said, her voice breaking. "I didn't know it was you." She sat back down, and he sat beside her. "Can you tell me something? Anything that will make me believe you." She sighed. "You were adopted percy." His jaw hit the floor. "That's impossible!" He said. She glared at him. "Do you want me to talk of not? Our mothers name is Julia Grace. When I was 5, I met your father. He was a lot nicer than my dad, and mom was happy, so I was happy for her. Only a year later, Zeus started coming again. And mom had Jason. You were his best friend, and he practically worshiped you. Monsters came early. When you were maybe, 2 years old, you killed a cyclops with a stick. I found you and Jason watching him crumble to dust in the back yard."

He felt another pang in his head, and saw a cyclops, with a sharp stick protruding from its throat, starring with horror, at the two clapping toddlers before it. And then a younger Thalia showed up, and screamed, before running to them.

"After Zeus left, mom started drinking. Drugs. Beer. I fought with her, she fought with me. We yelled at each other. The only thing that prevented me from leaving, was you. I was worried that she would start hurting you. So I stayed. But when you were three, she declared that we were going on an outing. I thought it was weird, because she never took us anywhere. When we got to the park, she told me to go get the picnic basket from the car, and to meet us there, but when she came back, you were gone. She said Jason was good as dead, and you were gone. So I left." He frowned "My mo... Sally never mentioned anything. And I only ever met dad once, and he never mentioned a thing." They remained silent for a while, before percy said "I want to find her, Thalia." She frowned "What?" He stood up "Im going to find mom." "Why? Percy she abused us! She hated our existence! At least you don't remember her! I know what she's like!" He glared at her "Look, we may be siblings, but I can't accept anything, until I know the truth. If Julia Grace is my mother, she'll recognize me immediately. Goodbye Thalia." He ran off, in a direction that would lead him not to camp, but to the outside world.


End file.
